T H O U S A N D  Y E A R S
by Sylvia Scarlett
Summary: Time can bring two lover together again it might take a thousand years but they'll love you for a thousand more. Songfic. Germany is Holy Roman Empire theory. Oneshot.


_Author Notes:Hey this is my first songfic. be nice._

_I really like this song because it reminded me of the Germany is Holy Roman Empire_

_I hope you like it!_

_Bye for now!_

* * *

><p>T H O U S A N D Y E A R S<p>

_Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step Closer_

"_I have to go away now…"_ Holy Roman Empire whispered sadly

I remembered that day as if it was yesterday. That day a piece of my very soul left with Holy Rome.

"…_I don't want you to go Holy Rome…"_I thought, "_OH No don't go! Please what will I do without you! Don't leave me! No!_" I pleased as tears fell from my face.

"_Italy_." He said sadly as he turned back to face me ,pain shown clear on his face.

"_Here take this with you._ "I gave him my push broom the only tangible thing I had with me at the time. "_Maybe it will help you think of me and then- and then you won't forget about me…"_

"_Italy…_"He accepted the gift of the bush broom. "_I-I feel like I should give you something too…what do-what do people do at your home when they like someone?_ "He asked shyly.

I had to think for a moment. "_…Kiss I think."_

"_Kiss? I see_. 'He said thoughtfully as he leaned toward me."_I've liked you for a very long time now…ever since the 900's._"Sealing his confession with a kiss.

"_Oh really_?"

"_Yes really_. "He said staring into my eye with renewed determination in his eyes. To this very day I could never forget those eye. Pure and innocent just like my Holy Rome. "_I wouldn't lie to you."_

"_Yay that's happy!_ "Once I told him that he gave me a peaceful smile that haunts my dreams even to this day.

Soon it was time for him to leave.

"_Well I'm off be careful when this war finally ends I promise to come back for you…_"

"…_I'll be waiting…"_And to this day I have been waiting. For you see he never retuned. Most of the other nations believed he had passed, France even claims to have killed him, but I know better. He still alive somewhere…

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

It was World War One when I met him. We were enemies then. I didn't know much about the nation of Germany back then. It wasn't until World War Two that we were formally introduced.

"L'Italia è capo della Germania... **(1)"**My boss said introducing me to a man I secretly feared, Germany's boss.

"Es ist schön zu mir, dass du**."(2)** I said in my best German all the while he glared daggers into my very soul causing me to shiver which thankfully when unnoticed.

"E questa è la Germania. **(3**)"My boss motioned to the man entering the room.

I could have sworn my face when pale. Yes I had see the German man on the battle field before but only for a quick moment never getting enough time to catch any features. What's that you say? How about at world conferences?... Not one had been held since the start of the First World War. We decided for our safety to leave the debating to the human representatives.

The German man that stood at attention had the same determination Holy Roman Empire had in his all those years ago. In fact the man -Germany- looked like what I thought Holy Rome would look like if he was older, but it might just be my head playing tricks on me after so many years of keeping vigilant…

Today I was supposed to meet my new ally. Italy was his name. I had seen the Italian many times on the battlefield during the First World War. I always wondered why anyone would place that dummkopf out into the field of battle. All he did was wave his little white flag around and surrender while crying like a small child. But there he stood looking as innocent as ever. But to be honest I was expecting him to look a little older then what he was. He looked to be eighteen, nineteen, or at the least twenty. For you see even though I had seen him on the battlefield many times I never got a good look at the Italian. The only thing I knew for sure about him was the infamous white flag and a curl that flow lower then his twin brother, tell them apart.

"H-hallo D-deutschland ist es schön, Sie zu treffen."**(4) **He said nervously as stretched out his hand to I could shake his.

"Ja. E 'bello incontrare anche voi Italia. **(5**)"I said speaking in his native tongue as he did for me all the while accepting his handshake.

Suddenly what seemed like lighting entered my body, causing my mind to go blank. I was sure shock was clear on my face.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

Through the darkness of a forgotten memory ,it would seem, a young girl appeared to be humming a soft tone to herself as she pushed an oversized push broom across a beautiful great hall that reminded me of Austria's home.

"_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _

_I am Hetalia_!"She softly sang to herself

"_Hello Chibitalia_."A young boy said.

"_Umm…Oh hello Holy Rome how are you_? "She asked with a smile as she turned; she wore a light green dress with a white apron and matching bandana in her hair neatly pulling it back the only hair that seemed out of place was a long lower curl.

"_Um good thank you_!" the little boy blushed.

"_Ve~what is it that you wanted to see me for_? "She asked tilting her head to one side causing the curl to bounce a little.

"_Ah um yes um here_."The little boy handed her a small white lily then ran away blush furiously_. "I hope you like it!"_

"_OH_. "She smelled the flower and giggled. "_Ve~ Thank you Holy Rome_."

The small world began to fade as the little girl when back to sweeping the floor.

"Ve~Germany are you alright, Sir?" The Italian asked tilting his head the same way the little girl did.

"Ja.I'm alright."For some odd reason I found myself smiling softly at the little Italian

"That's good. "He smiled back causing me to blush. For what reason I am still not sure.

After that meeting Germany and I became extremely close. After getting over the initial shock of me sneaking into his bedroom he allowed me to sleep in the same bed as him. Most people would think it was because he got tired of kicking me out of his bed but we both knew better. He truly cared for me. I never felt loved like that since Holy Rome was still with me. Whenever I was injured he would stay by my bedside until I recovered. I liked that a lot. I would do the same thing for Germany. Even though he never showed it in public I knew he liked the gesture to. He was something special to me. In my heart the whole Holy Rome had left was slowly starting to heal.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

It was the first World Conference since the war was over and I hated it with a passion. For one the price for the war was far to high for anyone to endure. It was announced at the meeting the dissolution of Prussia's country. No one was sure if he would survive or fade like other nations did when their country were gone. Also a wall was placed across Germany's land separating west from east. Literally! Germany was place on one side of the wall while on the other Prussia was placed. It was horrible. I wanted to go to Germany's home and see if I could do anything I could to comfort him. But my boss wouldn't allow it. He said it would be best if I just forgot he even existed!

I couldn't do that! I tried that once when France said he had killed Holy Rome but all it did was lead me into a downward spiral of anger and depression. Lucky by dear fratello was there to pick up the pieces. Since then he was always been over protective of me.

So I sat in the corner of the room playing with some pasta I had asked for from the service they had for us, and stared out the large glass window wondering what Germany was doing at this time since he was not allowed to leave him country anymore not even for a World Conference.

"I'll wait for you…"I unknowingly whispered staring into the crystal blue sky that reminded me of Germany's beautiful eyes.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

Today was the day! The day I was able to see my bruder Prussia and Italy again. I knew Italy would be waiting for me on the other side.

Since I was encaged on this haft of my land the only thing I could think of beside my normal duties as the personification of this haft of the country and my bruder was Italy. Every night I would dream of him and this little boy dressed in black wearing a small hat with gold trimming. I would never remember the boy's name.

One day when cleaning my basement for the hundredth time I found an unseen panel. Curious I pushed the panel open to find a push broom and the same small black hat with gold trimming I had dream the little boy wearing. It was faded though no long as bright and as vibrant as I remember but it was still the same.

I found it odd that this was there. So on our nightly chats that my bruder and I would have which consisted of both of us sitting with our back turn to the wall and calling out to each other I asked him about the hat seeing as the basement was his "Awesome" realm. He said it belong to a young nation who faded away. Prussia was very close to the young nation so he kept the hat as something to remember him by. I asked him what was the nation's name but he said he'd rather not bother me with the "Unawesome" details of the nation.

Soon I found myself cheering on the men who where tearing down that danmed wall. Once the small section of wall was down I ran as fast as I could to the other side calling out for Italy and Prussia. It seems as though Italy had the same idea spotting me first and slamming into me.

"Ve~ G-Germany oh God I missed you so much! I tried coming s-so many time to come visit b-but my boss wouldn't let me! "He sodded into my chest.

"It-Feliciano…"I whispered. Once he heard me whisper his human name he stopped crying and lifted his head to stare into my eye in his giant tears were on the verge of falling form his face.

"Ve~You-you called me by my name! You've never called me by my name before."he said blushing.

"I had a lot of time to think Feliciano…I realized that I love you more then anything…"I blushed." And I couldn't live without you. All this time you were always on my mind."

"Ludwig…"Italy-Feliciano stood on tip toes and leaned him to kiss me."Didn't you know? I knew all of that before you finally voiced it." He finished with a kiss.

All the while my bruder stood in the background with a smug grin on his face. "Well it's about time you two had you first kiss! "He called.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Finally after many years Ludwig's boss and my boss allowed us to move in with each other! Why you ask do we have to wait for the okay from our bosses to live with another nation? It mostly has to do with how far our relationship was. They wanted to make sure we would be loyal to our own country if our governments when to war.

"Is that all the boxes? "Ludwig asked placing a large box in the middle of the living room of his house-I mean our house!

"Almost! "I called fro the moving van.

"What else is there?" he asked wiping the sweat from his brow.

"This! "I carried in an old dress box that had my old maids dress in it. I always dressed in it when cleaning.

"Well if that's all we can start-"the phone ringing interrupted him…wherever it was in this mess of boxes.

Luckily I found it before the last ring when out. "Hello?"

"Hey Italy."

"Ve~hi Prussia!"

"Yeah whatever can you put West on the phone its kinda urgent," he said nervously

"OH! Okay. "I said turning in the direction I knew Ludwig was.

"Who is it? "He asked

"Prussia!"

"Can't he call back later? "He moaned as he began opening a box filled with art supplies.

"I don't think so he says it's kinda urgent."

Ludwig sight as he slapped his hand over his face. "Hand me the phone Feli."

I smiled when he called me by my little nickname he had for me."Here you go." I handed him the phone.

" Yes bruder?"He said in a monotone voice. I couldn't pick up what the conversation was about but just the look on Ludwig's face told me it wasn't good." Für die Liebe ... fein ich werde da sein in ein paar Minuten nichts tun dumm." **(6) **He signed placing the phone back onto its holder.

"Ve~what was that about? "I asked

"My dummkopf bruder got himself arrested…again."

"Oh no what happened? "I gasped

"Apparently he was caught driving under the influence. "He looked very tired all of a sudden. Poor Luddy."I have to have to the police station and bail him out."

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"No.I'll be fine…you'll probably be bored from all the paper work I would have to fill to get him out of jail and the incident off his record…what a dummkopf of a brother I have. "He mumbled the last part under his breath

"Oh…"I said sadly as I leaned my head down.

Luddy filled my chin a little so he could look into my eyes. "I'll be back as soon as I can alright…"he kissed me chastely on the lips.

"Promise?"

"I promise. "He kissed me on my forehead this time. "And when I get back you can choose what we eat tonight."

"Really. "I asked he nodded his head." Ve~ pasta and wrust then!"

"Good "He smiled kissing me on the lips on more time." Now I have to go down to the station okay Feli."He turned to the coffee table next to us grabbing his keys and walked out the door.

"Ve~I'll be start unpacking then. "I said grabbing the closet box and opening it.

"Good. I'll be back soon. "He said as he closed the door and headed to his sports car.

By the time I got back from bailing Prussia out of jail it was dark. I had brought his to the apartment I had bought him that was close to my home so I could keep an eye on him. Though it was useless since he would sneak back into my home and go sleep in the basement. It amazing how immature my bruder would be. To this day I wonder who really is the older bruder.

To apologize for being so late I decided to by a bouquet of white Lilies and some pasta I knew he liked. As I came to the entrances of the house I found a mountain of boxes by the garbage by the amount of boxes I would say he finished packing away his belongings. I now felt very guilty I didn't help.

"Feliciano, I back. "I called but received no answer just a soft humming coming from the living room.

"_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _

_Draw a circle, that's the Earth _

_I am Hetalia_!"I heard Feliciano sing softly to himself.

"Why does that song sound familiar? "I thought as I entered the room."Feli I'm back-"I stopped midsentce in shock. It wasn't the fact that Feliciano was cleaning that shocked but that he was wearing. A light green dress with a white apron and matching bandana shocked me. I was sure I was blush by how…cute he looked in it.

"Um oh Luddy your back." He came running to me and kissed me on both cheeks. "How was it? "He asked referring to me bailing Prussia out of jail.

"Better then I expected, though I gave him a good long lecture about taking responsible for his action afterward. "I handed him the flowered and pasta, I some how managed to hold during the initial shock, causing him to smile giving me a quick kiss on the lips as a thank you and place the flowers in a large cup of water with the pasta lying next to it."Um Feliciano why are you wearing a dress? "I asked

"Hum this dress. "He pulled at the corner of the dress. "I've always had this. Miss Hungary made this for me when I was little. Don't you like it? "He asked innocently

"Umm y-yes. "I blushed madly, "But why are you wearing it?"

"I always ware this when I clean. See. "He motioned to the whole room .It was neat and tidy. "Do you want to help? I still have to clean the side rooms next."

"If you don't mind. "I said bashfully. I didn't understand why I was acting like this. It was Feliciano after all…he was only just in a dress that did seem oddly familiar.

"Ve~ I thought I saw an extra broom down stairs come on. "He motion for me to follow him down to the basement.

We searched for a good fifteen minute and found no broom though we did however found other items that I'd rather not motion that belong to my bruder. "Feliciano I think we should head back up stairs there's no broom here it must have been your imagination." I said nearly knocking over a pill of my bruder's diaries.

"Just one more minute I think I found something! "He called from the near back of the basement pulling out an antique chest "There might be a broom in here! "He said as he opened the box.

"Feliciano…"I signed returning to my search on the other side of the room when I heard him gasp."Feli what wrong. "I turned in time to see his eyes begin to tear as he held a small hat I hadn't seen in years.

"This belong to Holy Roman Empire…"he whispered holding it a little closer

I had known about Holy Rome before, that he was Feliciano's childhood sweetheart. I knew this person held a special place in his heart that not even I replace. Over the years he had told be stories of the nation and how he met his end. I could tell that it hurt Feliciano to think about it so we only brought the topic up when he wanted to talk about it.

"It's Prussia's…he said he's had it since before I could even remember…"I looked down unable to look into his eyes. "He also kept it to remember him by."

"Oh…"he said sadly, God did I hate when Feliciano was upset.

"If you want I can ask Prussia to come pick this up. "I asked coming up to him and wrapping my arms around him.

"No it's alright."He said pulling away from the hug so he could look into my eyes. "I don't mind this stuff being here, honest! "He placed the small hat on top my head." know you look a lot like Holy Rome with that hat on. "He laughed in good spirits and kissed my forehead.

Suddenly a sharp pain formed on the side of my head causing me to doubly over in pain. "Ludwig! What wrong! "He cried

I couldn't answer him the pain was too great. I began to loose consciousness.

It was dark in this place where ever this place was. "Am I dead? "I asked to the nothingness

"No you're just in a dream state. "A young voice said from behind me.

I turned to find a young boy dress in a black cape with the same faded hat as Feliciano had placed on my head. He was the same boy who I had dreamed of all those years ago when I was separated from the world. "Who are you?" I asked

He smiled knowingly. "My mane is Holy Roman Empire…I am you. "He said in a mere whisper while pointing to me.

Shock was clear on my face. Why was this little boy-Holy Roman Empire calling me himself? "You don't believe me do you…very well follow me then. "He turned.

Once he turned I saw on the side of him head a bloody gash. I placed my hand at the same spot on my head where I knew the same gash was. Prussia told me I cut myself with something to cause the scar. "Where are we going?" I asked after walking in silence for a time.

"You'll see. "Was his reply.

Then suddenly a bright white light engulfed us it was so bright I had to shield my eyes.

"ATTACK!"I hear someone yell.

"What? "I opened my eyes to find myself on a wore battlefield. It was raining; men were chattered across the muddy ground either dead or bleeding.

"Your mine. "I heard someone else yell, turning quickly to find a men in armor charge toward me .I braced myself as he closed in at lightning speed but the man just when though my body, still charging towards another man behind me killing him "What?"

"He can't see you. This is just a memory of yours that had been long forgotten. "The young boy said staring tiredly out into the battlefield.

"I don't remember this battle. "I said scanning the horizon.

"That is because this was the battle you lost everything "He looked down with tears in his eyes, "Even Chibitalia."

"What do you mean…"Suddenly we were brought to a different part of the battle field were the same boy I was with was fighting a younger version of France.

"We can't keep this up forever Holy Rome, one of you has to loose." France said as his sword and Holy Rome's sword clanged together forming a small spark.

"Your right France and I won't be the loser of this battle I made a promise to her that I can't brake! "Holy Rome trusted his sword towards France but missed allowing him enough time to place a blow on the side of his head causing him to scream in pain falling to the ground. He tried to get up but France's sword was place directly over his heart wouldn't allow him to move.

"I'm sorry Holy Rome… but fate will only allow one to live and that will be me."With that he plunged the sword into his chest causing him to scream out in pain.

Time seem to lapped time passed at an amazing rate taking us to the same battle field with the sun shining the ones who were injured taken away leaving only the dead decaying bodies of the fallen.

"Holy Rome! Holy Rome where are you. "An all to familiar voice called. I turned to find my bruder Prussia with Austria and Hungary on horseback. "Holy Rome can you hear me? Call out if you ca-"

"Prussia what the point we both know he's de-"Austria said with a matter of fact tone.

"Don't you FUCKING finish that sentence or I will kill you! "Prussia said grabbing him by his shirt pulling him close to his face.

"But we both know it's true. France even said he killed him. He showed me his bloody sword! "He countered pulling Prussia hands off his crisp shirt.

"I don't buy it! I know he's alive! "He climbed off the horse followed suit by Austria.

"I-I'll go search over there. "Hungary said turning the horse in a different direction knowing it wasn't her place to listen to their conversation.

"Why are you doing this Gilbert? "Austria whispered. "Is it because you feel guilty for not being there for you little bruder more often?"

Prussia stopped dead in his tracks and signed tiredly. "I should have been there more often. Roderich I should have done more for him. I promised Mutter before he faded that I would protect him…but I didn't."

"You shouldn't feel guilty you did the best anyone could do. "He said wrapping his arms around him waist.

"But I should have done more. "He wrapped himself from the Austrian's grasp. "I'm his God damn bruder I should have done more! I should have protected him. Damnit!" he slammed his fist into the ground.

"Gilbert…"

"Austria! Prussia get over here quick! "Hungary called from over the hill.

"Could it…"

"It might be Gilbert."

They ran over the hill as fast as they could, to find a large tree at the very top. Once at the top of the hill they found Hungary nursing the little boy who had been with me on this journey "Holy Rome. "My bruder called running to the little boy and cradling him in his arm tears flowing out of his eyes like waterfalls.

Austria stood a little ways back"Is he…"

"No Roderich he's still breathing but just barely. "Hungary said wiping blood off the side of his face.

"Then we have to go quickly, for his survival. "Prussia said with a serious look in his eyes as he ran down the hill followed by Austria and Hungary.

Time sped forward again to find ourselves in a small room. "Why are we here? "I turned to the little boy who had kept vigilant this hold time.

"Just watch all will become clear soon."

The little boy on the small bed began to open his eyes just as Prussia, Austria and Hungary entered the room."Hey he's awake. "Prussia said running to the boys bed side."Hey little guy your finally awake I was getting worried. "He smiled.

"Who are you?" The little boy asked causing Hungary to gasp, Austria looked away in fear of crying while pure hurt and devastation appeared on Prussia face. He grabbed the little boys hand."M-my name is Prussia and I'm your awesome big bruder." He smiled though the pain.

"Big bruder?" The boy tilted his head

"Yeah that's right I'm your awesome bug bruder. He repeated

"Oh…that make me happy. "He smiled peacefully that almost made Prussia cry right there and then.

"I'm glad now can you do your big bruder a favor."

"What's that?"

"Get some rest…"He kissed the little boy on top his head. "Can you do that for me?"

"Okay. "He closed his eyes again and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Prussia I'm-I'm so sor-"

"Shh Hungary he's asleep. "He pointed to the door. "Outside he won't hear us out there. "They followed him to the small hallway where Prussia collapsed against the wall.

"What do we do now? He clearly has no memory of us. He would have jumped into Prussia's arms if he had remembered us. "Hungary said.

Austria shook his head "I don't-"

"Well I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. "Prussia stood back onto his feet. "God has given me a second chance to make things right and I won't waste it. I'll take him home and teaching everything again. I don't care if it will take me a life time or two even if he never regains his memories, I'll help him get back on his feet and be the Holly Rome we all remember."

"No he can't go by Holy Roman Empire anymore Prussia. "Austria said thoughtfully.

"Austria…"Hungary said in disbelief.

"No he's right other nations will be after him if they knew he was still alive. He needs a new name…"

"A good strong name. "Hungary added thoughtfully

"Something with meaning. "Austria mumbled

"Something Awesome…I got it! "Prussia snapped his fingers. "Germany!"

"That's a wonderful name! "Hungary clapped her hands together

"I agree. "Austria smiled gently in Prussia's direction while he gave him a grin

"Keseseses, I knew you would! "He placed his hand on his hips triumphantly

Soon the world faded from view returning us to the nothingness we began with.

"Don't you see now? I am you."

"I see but why don't I remember any of this? "I asked the little boy, my younger self.

"I got scared. Not knowing if I would see Italy again scared me more then anything in this world. So I fled taking all of my memories of my life with me, leaving you leaving us as an empty shell. "He stretched out his hands white lily petals fell into his hands until he formed into a push broom."Chibitalia gave this to me before I-we left asking us to remember her."H placed the handle of the broom to his cheek smiling peacefully as he rubbed his hand over the handle. "I'm not afraid anymore Germany. I'm okay now. So I want to give you this back. "He walked up to me grabbing my hand and placing the push broom in my hand.

Without warning memories of a life I never knew I had came flowing back into my mind. Prussia teaching me how to use a sword correctly. Austria playing his piano with more passion then I had ever seen before. Hungary dressing Feliciano in one of her traditional dress. My most happy memories were with him with Feliciano. He as my best friend, my young crush, my everything at that time. He was all I could think of back then…it seems fate had a weird way of being us back together. "I remember everything."

"Good." He smiled with tears in his eyes and his body began to fade into white lily petals. "I have to go now but one request…please protect Italy…I love him so much."

"Aren't we the same person? I love him with all my heart he is my everything. Don't worry he'll be safe."

He looked shocked for a moment before he smiled. "Thank you." Then he was gone.

"Ludwig! Ludwig please wake up! PLEASE."I cried into his chest.

I don't know what happen one minute I was placing Holy Rome's hat on his head then the next Ludwig had passed out and had become very cold. I got scared. I didn't want to loose him, not like this. All I could think of was, was this the way Holy Rome passed? If he even passed? I got really scared then and hugged Ludwig to my chest."…_ I don't want you to go Germany…"_I whispered into his ear.

"I-Italy…"I heard a weak whisper.

"Ludwig! "I pulled him way from my chest to look into his beautiful crystal eyes.

"I remember…"He whispered.

I looked into his I eyes more deeply, confused. "What do you mean…"

"I remember everything Chibitalia…."

"What…"Tears began to pour from my eye.

Was this true?

"…I came back for you."

…Did come back for me like he promised…

"I'm sorry it took so long…"He said placing his lips on mine. "Was this the way people at your home tell they like each other…by a kiss?"

"Yes…a kiss. "I kissed him more deeply. "But do you think I care who you are anymore? "I asked after breaking the kiss.

"What do you mean? "He asked

I shook my head. "Germany…Holy Rome…to me it doesn't matter anymore. I love you. That's all that matters now because you were the one to make my life truly happy again. Not Holy Rome not even Germany but you just as Ludwig you gave me something I have waited a thousand years for."

"And what is that? "He placed his hand on my cheek while I place my other hand over his.

"Love and happiness that no one can replicate. You healed the whole Holy Rome had left in my heart all those years ago. You are my happiness ,the reason I smile everyday because you love me just as you and no one else. No one can take that way from me."

"Feliciano…"He kissed me more passionately then he ever had.

He understood .Who ever he saw himself as in my eyes didn't matter. Not anymore. I was at peace.

…Maybe Holy Rome did come back to me and I am grateful for that because I still love him too even if I loved Ludwig more. It's nice to think time has brought us together after so long of watching that I can finally say it…

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

Welcome home…

T H E E N D …is only just the beginning

* * *

><p><em>Translations<em>

(1)Italy is the head of Germany or Italy this is Germany's boss.

(2)It is nice to me you

(3)And this is Germany

(4)H-hi, G-Germany, it's nice to meet you

(5) Yes. It's nice to meet you too Italy

(6)For the love ... fine I'll be there in a few minutes to do anything stupid.

* * *

><p><em>Song:<em>

Name: Thousand Years

Sung by: Christina Perri

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: <em>

I do not own the song

Or

Hetalia…sadly


End file.
